1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source apparatus and a control method of the power source apparatus, and more particularly to a power source apparatus in which a power source such as an engine-driven power generator and a solar cell are combined so that the power generation output thereof can be taken out, as well as a control method of the power source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small-scale power generating apparatus such as an engine-driven power generator is prevalent for various uses as a portable power source apparatus and a power source apparatus for emergency. In the case of using a power source apparatus of this kind as a small-scale power generating apparatus such as a co-generation apparatus for domestic use, it can be systematically linked with a commercial power source or a solar cell can be provided in combination, whereby a comprehensive effective use of energy can be achieved.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-186927, a power source system in which the output of a commercial power source (system), the output of a solar light power generating apparatus (solar cell), and the output of a power generating apparatus (power generator) using a fuel are linked and connected, is disclosed. Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-186927
In the power source system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-186927, the solar cell output and the power generator output, or the solar cell output and the system output are linked and connected, so that the output voltage of the solar cell must be set to be high. However, with a small-scale solar cell power generation for domestic use, one cannot obtain a high-voltage output when the weather is cloudy, thereby raising a problem in that the power generation electric power of the solar cell can hardly be fully utilized.
Also, when the power generation output of the solar cell is small, such as at the time of cloudy weather, it will not be a much effective electric power source even if this power generation output is supplied to a load. Rather, since the electric power source is not stable, the control is liable to be unstable, such as necessitating repetition of an operation of starting and stopping the system-linked output.
An object of the present invention is to provide a power source apparatus that can effectively utilize the power generation electric power even when the output voltage is not so high, such as at the time of cloudy weather, as well as a control method of the power source apparatus.